doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek (episode)
"Dalek" is the sixth episode of the first series of Doctor Who. Summary Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Polkowski - Steven Beckingham *Henry van Statten - Corey Johnson *Goddard - Anna-Louise Plowman *Adam - Bruno Langley *Simmons - Nigel Whitmey *Bywater - John Schwab *De Maggio - Jana Carpenter *Commander - Joe Montana *Dalek Operator - Barnaby Edwards *Dalek Voice - Nicholas Briggs Uncredited performers *Greg Barnett as a base guard *Greg Bennett as a base guard *Hopcyn Bird as a base guard *Steve Bushell as a base guard *Gerry Conners as a base guard *Alun Cowles as a base guard *Dean Cummings as an executive minion *Bob Davies as a base guard *Julian Davies as a base guard *Mike Freeman as a base guard *Tony Gallagher as a base guard *Peter Greham as an examination technician *Tristan Hancock as an examination technician *Richard Harris as a base guard *Stuart Jones as a base guard *Phil Kirk as a base guard *Jonathan Lewis as a base guard *Gavyn Lynch as a base guard *Laurence Mann as a base technician *Les Mason as a base guard *Craig McKenzie as a base guard *Jeff Miller as a base guard *Andrew Mitchell as a base guard *Brian Morgan as a base guard *Steve Morgan as a base guard *Andy Morris as a base guard *Craig O'Neill as a base guard *Rhys Parry as a base guard *Mike Pheasant as a base guard *Tony Slater as an executive minion *Tony Squire as a base guard *Geraint Thomas as a base guard *Jim Thuraisingham as a base guard *Hywel Walker as a base guard *Ian Wallace as a base guard *Colin Webb as a base guard *Emir Williams as a base technician *Ian Williams as a base guard *Matthew Williams as a base guard Crew *Written by Robert Shearman *Directed by Joe Ahearne *Produced by Phil Collinson *Daleks originally created by Terry Nation *1st Assistant Director - Gareth Williams *2nd Assistant Director - Sean Clayton *3rd Assistant Director - Dan Mumford *Location Manager - Lowri Thomas *Production Co-ordinator - Jess van Niekerk *A/Production Accountants - **Debi Griffiths **Kath Blackman *Continuity - Pam Humphreys *Script Editor - Helen Raynor *Camera Operators - Martin Stephens *Focus Puller - Mark Isaac *Grip - John Robinson *Boom Operator - Damian Richardson *Gaffer - Mark Hutchings *Best Boy - Peter Chester *Stunt Co-ordinator - Lee Sheward *Stunt Performers - **Stuart Clarke **Derek Lea **Neil Finnigan **Tony Lucken *Art Department Co-ordinator - Gwenllian Llwyd *Concept Artist - Bryan Hitch *Production Buyer - Catherine Samuel *Set Decorator - Liz Griffiths *Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Standby Art Director - Julian Luxton *Property Master - Adrian Anscombe *Construction Manager - Andrew Smith *Standby Props - **Phil Shellard **Trystan Howell *Graphic Artist - Jenny Bowers *Wardrobe Supervisor - Yolanda Peart-Smith *Make-Up Supervisor - Linda Davie *Make-Up Artists - **Claire Pritchard **Steve Williams *Casting Associate - Kirsty Robertson *Post Production Supervisor - Marie Brown *On Line Editor - Matthew Clarke *Colourist - Kai van Beers *2D VFX Artists - **Simon C Holden **David Bowman **Jennifer Herbert *3D VFX Artists - **Chris Petts **Mark Wallman **Andy Howell *Digital Matte Painter - Alex Fort *Model Unit Supervisor - Mike Tucker *Dubbing Mixer - Peter Jeffreys *Dialogue Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound FX Editor - Paul Jefferies *Picture Publicist - Francine Holdgate *Finance Manager - Richard Pugsley *Original Theme Music - Ron Grainer *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Production Accountant - Endaf Emyr Williams *Sound Recordist - Ian Richardson *Costume Designer - Lucinda Wright *Make-Up Designer - Davy Jones *Music - Murray Gold *Visual Effects - The Mill *Visual FX Producer - Will Cohen *Visual FX Supervisor - Dave Houghton *Special Effects - Any Effects *Prosthetics - Millennium Effects *Editor - Graham Walker *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director of Photography - Ernie Vincze BSC *Production Manager - Tracie Simpson *Associate Producer - Helen Vallis *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Mal Young References c. 1962; 1986; 2011; 2012 A-level; Ascension Islands; bacteria; Bad Wolf; Bad Wolf One; binary vascular system; Blue Division; broadband; bunker; captain; cellular reconstruction; colonel; common cold; computer; Cyberman; Dalek; Davros; Democrat; DNA; Earth; force field; Gallifrey; genetic engineering; Geocomtex; gun; Heathrow; helicopter; Internet; Kaled mutant; laptop; Last Great Time War; Little Lord Fauntleroy; memory wipe; Memphis; Metaltron; meteorite; Minneapolis; mobile phone; moondust; musical instrument; North America; nuclear war; President of the United States; radio telescope; Raxacoricofallapatorian; Red Division; Republican; Roswell; Russia; Sacramento; Salt Lake City; San Diego; Saruba Velak's spaceship; satellite; Seattle; security code; sergeant; Slitheen family; software; spacecraft; suicide; testosterone; Time Lord; time traveller; the Vault; United Kingdom; United Nations; United States; United States Army; United States defense system; Utah; West Coast; World War Three Additional references Airborne Tab; baseball; France; Great Seal of the United States Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes